


Star Crossed

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [3]
Category: Coraline (2009), Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), ParaNorman (2012), The Boxtrolls (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: HOLY SHIT TWO FICS IN ONE DAY!? Yay! I guess... Anyway this is just a retelling of Romeo and Juliet but with the Laika fam so yeah
Relationships: Eggs (The Boxtrolls)/Winifred Portley-Rind
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT TWO FICS IN ONE DAY!? Yay! I guess... Anyway this is just a retelling of Romeo and Juliet but with the Laika fam so yeah

The drama between the Trubshaws and the Portley-Rinds has always been so prominent throughout the years. Their rivalry had been going on for a long time, that they had been challenging each other to prove who's the best family among all the families at Cheesebridge.

That rivalry would change one faithful night, at the Portley-Rind's mansion, a masked ball was held for the entire city to introduce their youngest daughter to her soon-to-be husband, which is to be wed to her by the next week.

Of course, the Trubshaws had not been expected to attend to the extravagant party, as they didn't want to risk another quarrel with the Portley-Rinds.

Ah, the scandal it would cause. 

"Aye Eggs, have you heard that the Portley-Rinds are going to throw a masked ball tonight?" Norman, one of Eggs Trubshaw's friend asked him, as Kubo nodded to his friend in agreement.

Eggs raised an eyebrow. "Really? Those pesky Portley-Rinds," he scoffed, as Kubo playfully wrapped an arm around his friends. 

"Say, why don't we disguise ourselves and crash into the party?" He offered, and the three friends had immediately agreed to their secret plan.

As custom, when the three friends had arrived there, they were wearing masks, as per requirement of the party. It was a masked ball, after all.

Eggs wandered the halls of the Portley-Rinds, his eyes roaming around the beautiful designs of their ballroom. He scoffed silently, knowing that their ballroom was much better.

What he didn't know, was young Winnie Portley-Rind has been following him silently. She wanted to escape her father's expectations of her marrying a man of his choice, purely against her will. 

It was all too loud for her.

She saw him at the other end of the huge ball room, on his handsome suit and tie, with his simple mask. He caught her eye on him, and she decided to make her way towards him out of curiosity.

Maybe, just maybe, she thought.

The two had been playing a game of cat and mouse for a monent, until Eggs had stopped on his tracks, making Winnie gasp silently.

He turned his head, seeing the young beautiful girl behind him. He smiled, walking towards her. As they looked at each other, their eyes had conversed silently, speaking in the language that only they can understand.

They can still faintly hear the music coming from the ballroom, before Eggs had wasted no time and offered a hand out to the stranger in front of him. Winnie had accepted the offer, and together they danced blissfully under the moonlight.

As they danced, they were both silent for they were too busy looking at each other. Only sly smiles were exchanged, as they both danced to the music.

They didn't know, that the one they're dancing with are from their rivaling family. But now, everything feels so far away, it feels like they were the only ones left in this world, creating their own reality without even knowing each other.

When the music stopped, being the gentleman he is, Eggs bowed down to the young girl and kissed her hand lightly, making Winnie blush instantly.

They took another moment staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Eggs shook his head, prompting himself to speak.

"What's your-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Eggs Trubshaw with my dear cousin," a young man's voice had said from the distance, making the two look at him.

Eggs snarled. "Wybie Lovat."

The Lovats had been a close relative of the Portley-Rinds, as Wybie smirked at him. Winnie looked at Eggs, confused. "Trubshaw?" She asked him, as Wybie marched towards Eggs and ripped off his mask. 

Norman and Kubo had seen the scene from afar, and decided to walk towards them.

Winnie gasped in fear, as Eggs took a step away from them. Wybie shook his head, pointing towards the big gate that lead to the outside of the Portley-Rind's mansion.

"Unless you don't want Lord Portley-Rind to get involved in this, then I suggest that you three should go," Wybie threatened, as Eggs glared hard at him.

Wybie scoffed. "You even brought Babcock and Parkinson with you! The nerve!" He teased, as Norman and Kubo dragged Eggs with them, throwing Wybie a dirty look. 

As Eggs looked back at the two, Wybie almost marched towards him, if it wasn't for Winnie that has stopped him from doing so. "Leave!" He shouted.

When the three boys had left his sight, Wybie turned around to face Winnie, as she gave him a horrified look. "Don't worry, dear cousin. That Trubshaw won't bother you again."

But she wasn't afraid of him. There's something about him that intrigues her, that makes her fascinated about him. 

And her gut is telling her that this won't be the last time she'll be seeing the likes of him.

Wybie notices the distraught on his cousin' face, as he gently bumps into her shoulder. "Well, your father would be looking for you by now. You still have to meet your soon-to-be husband, after all."

And with that, they walked back towards the ballroom

• • •

"Eggs, you can't risk yourself out there again!" Norman warned his friend, but Eggs wasn't convinced by his friends. 

He only knew one thing. He has to see her again.

"You know what your father will do to you if he finds out about this!" Kubo reminded him, as Eggs forcefully ripped himself out of their grip and looked at the both of them with pleading eyes.

"Please," Eggs begged, and his two friends know that they can't argue against Eggs if he looks at them like that. 

Norman sighed. "Fine, but if your father gets me and Kubo in trouble, we're blaming you."

Eggs grinned at them. "Thank you."

And with that, Eggs rushed back towards the Portley-Rind's mansion, hoping to see Winnie once again.

• • •

Eggs lingered at the Portley-Rind's mansion, in hopes of finding Winnie's room. He needed to talk to her again, he needed to see her again. 

Now his mind is just thinking about absurd things about her.

He shook his head, trying to focus, and with the strangest twist of luck he saw a window open, only to reveal Winnie looking out of the window. 

He smirked, carefully climbing on the walls of the Portley-Rind mansion on his way to her room.

To his surprise, when he reached her room, she was only in her nightgown as he caught a glimpse of one of her maids exit her room.

When she turned around to the weird tapping on her window, she saw Eggs to her surprise, making her gasp lightly as she wasted no time and opened her window once again so that he can enter.

"What are you doing here!?" She exclaimed, as she helped him inside her room, and when he can properly stand up, he smiled at her. 

"I sneaked around the mansion, and waited for your stupid cousin to leave," he teased, walking towards her before he unbashfully wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, twirling her in his arms.

Winnie giggled in his arms, placing her hands on his shoulders as she waited for him to place her back up on her feet. 

Eggs smiled at her, placing a hand on her cheek. She sighed in contentment, closing her eyes as she leaned into it.

They stared at each other once again, as they unknowingly leaned their heads closer towards each other, and the rest is history.

• • •

Eggs opened his eyes, as the morning light temporarily blinded him. He felt like what happened last night was all just a dream, but when he looked to his side, he can see Winnie sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her soft lips.

He smiled at the beautiful sight, as he leaned closer to her, kissing her forehead slowly. She slowly stirred awake, and when she first saw Eggs, she smiled widely at him.

"Tell me this is all just a dream," she told him softly, as Eggs shook his head with a small chuckle.

He took hold of her hand in his, smiling at her. "This is all real," he told her, making the both of them silently laugh.

When the both of them thought that they can have another moment under the covers, there was a knock on the door. 

The star-crossed lovers looked at each other in panic, as Eggs immediately scrambled towards the floor to get his clothes on himself. 

He landed with a loud thud, making Winnie cover a hand on her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

The door was slowly unlocking, and Eggs still doesn't have his shirt on. 

"Miriam?" Winnie shouted towards the door, as the door paused itself from opening. 

"Yes ma'am?" Oh, so this was indeed her maid. Winnie shook her head, quickly getting in her nightgown so she can help Eggs open her windows.

When Eggs had stood outside her room, he gave her a quick kiss. "When can I see you again?" He asked her, but her door finally opened, as Winnie quickly kissed him back too. 

"Soon," she replied, quickly closing the window as Eggs quickly climbed off her room, smiling to himself, before rushing outside without being caught. 

Or so he thought, as Wybie watched him from a distance with a scowl.

• • •

"Aye, is the rumour true?" Kubo asked Eggs, as the three friends roamed around the city. Eggs nodded his head with a small smirk, receiving friendly slaps to his head from his friends.

"Yesterday, we got secretly married," Eggs whispered, as Kubo and Norman teased him once again. "Secretly? How?" Norman asked silently.

"Father Trout and Father Pickles helped us out," Eggs whispered back.

"Hey! Trubshaw!" Wybie shouted from the distance, as the three friends looks towards him.

Eggs rolled his eyes at Wybie. "Oh, well if it isn't the stupid Lovat. What are you even doing here?" Eggs taunted, as Wybie brought out his sword from his sheath, making everyone near them gasp.

"Did you actually think that you and my cousin can escape this secret scandal you have?" Wybie retorted, as Eggs stepped forward towards him, scowling under his breath.

"Listen Wybie, what's done is done. I will not go into a duel with you," Eggs said calmly.

"Coward!" Wybie shouted, and Kubo surprisingly brought his own sword out and started charging towards Wybie, as the two fought.

Eggs tried to stop the two, but Wybie had already drove his sword through Kubo's side, causing for him to fall on the ground.

Norman and Eggs rushed towards Kubo, but they were too late. Wybie smirked at them, placing his sword back on his sheath. Eggs growled under his breath, grabbing Kubo's sword on the ground.

Without warning, Eggs had charged towards Wybie, but luckily he thought quickly and dodged Eggs' attack.

They fought around the town, as one concerned citizen reported the whole situation to the Portley-Rinds, and Norman rushing towards the Trubshaws to tell them what happened.

Eggs had finally drove his sword on Wybie's side, instantly killing him off.

• • •

"Banished!?" Winnie exclaimed, as Father Trouth and Father Pickles nodded to her. Winnie's breath became unstable, looking towards the ground in confusion.

"We're sorry, Ms. Portley-Rind, but the situation was out of our hands," Father Pickles said, as Winnie placed her hands on her face, weeping silently.

"But," Father Trout said suddenly, as the door opened, revealing Eggs. He smiled when he saw Winnie, and the two rushed towards each other before hugging each other tightly.

She cried on his shoulder, as he held her tightly. The two priests looked at the young couple worriedly.

• • •

"Father Pickles, Father Trout, what am I going to do? They moved my marriage with a stranger tomorrow!" Winnie told the two priests.

The two priests looked at each other, before Father Trout handed her a vile. Winnie raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" She asked them.

"We knew this day would come, so we recommend this drink that will make you seem dead," Father Trout told her, as Winnie continued to look at the vile with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm, you should drink that to bed tonight, and we will try and tell Eggs about this plan today," Father Pickles added, as Father Trout nodded in agreement. 

Winnie nodded, smiling at the two priests. "Thank you," she told them, before exiting the room.

• • •

"Good morning, Mr. Trubshaw!" Neil, his servant greeted, as Eggs nodded to him with a small smile. "Good morning to you too, Neil."

"Sir, have you heard of the news about Miss Winnie Portley-Rind?"

Eggs had stopped what he was doing, and looked at Neil in confusion. Eggs raised an eyebrow. "What news?" He asked him, as Neil sighed.

"Sorry sir, but she was reported dead this morning."

• • •

Eggs had sneaked out of his prison, and bought poison that can instantly kill him if he drinks it. He went to the local cementery, gripping on his dagger tightly.

When Eggs reached the cemetery, he caught a glimpse of Winnie's future husband, crying outside of the entrance. 

Eggs immediately walked towards him and stabbed him directly on his stomach, leaving him for dead as Eggs entered the cemetery.

He immediately found Winnie's dead body, and he wasted no time and rushed towards beside her, feeling his tears rush from his eyes.

Eggs kneeled beside her, sobbing as quietly as possible.

After a moment of grieving, he took the vile of that poison he bought earlier.

Eggs wiped an arm on his face, taking a deep breath as he tried to say their marriage vows out loud.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," he started, opening the vile of poison on his hand. Eggs didn't realized that Winnie's fingers are starting to move.

Eggs brought his head down towards her face, kissing her forehead lightly. He looked back to the poison in his hand, nodding to himself.

"That I shall say goodnight 'till it be morrow."

And with that, he drank the poison without hesitation, feeling the liquid slowly killing him. Eggs smiled at Winnie, laying beside her as he closed his eyes.

When Eggs took his last breath, Winnie shot up from her deep slumber. She gasped for air, as she looked beside her, seeing Eggs' lifeless body.

She gasped silently, cupping his face on her hands, as a tear ran down on her cheek.

"Eggs?" Winnie tried, but all she got was silence. She then looked at his hand, and she noticed that he is gripping something inside his palm.

Winnie unraveled his hand, only to see a small vile on his hand. That can only mean one thing, he poisoned himself.

She can't even cry at that moment, not until she saw what Eggs is holding on his other hand.

A dagger.


End file.
